Trzecia strona lustra
by Wiana
Summary: Harry - wampir, Draco - wila, Severus - zwykły, aczkolwiek bardzo smakowicie pachnący, człowiek. slash
1. Rozdział 1

1.

Harry drzemał na lekcji historii, ukołysany przez monotonny głos Binnsa tak jak większość uczniów w klasie. Tylko Hermiona z zapałem robiła notatki, wiedząc, że jej przyjaciele będą ich później potrzebować by zdać egzamin na koniec roku. Nie rozumiała jak inni mogli spać gdy profesor opowiadał o tak ciekawym temacie! W końcu zakończyli te wszystkie niekończące się wojny goblinów, olbrzymów i tak dalej. W tym roku zajmowali się historią prawa w magicznym świecie, a dziś Binns opowiadał o ustawach dotyczących magicznych stworzeń.

- Był czas, kiedy wszyscy, którzy potrafili władać różdżką byli przyjmowani w progi tej szkoły. Tak było od czasu Założycieli aż do 1354, kiedy to dyrektor Revert Petit stwierdził, że niektóre z nich zrobiły się zbyt niebezpieczne i razem ze swoim bratem, ówczesnym Ministrem Magii, Avertem Petit, wprowadzili pierwsze ograniczenia wymieniające gatunki, które są niewystarczająco ludzkie by uczęszczać do Hogwartu razem z czarodziejami. Były to strzygi, olbrzymy, gobliny, incubusy i succubusy, jak również centaury. Na ich decyzję miały oczywiście wpływ toczące się wówczas krwawe wojny goblinów i olbrzymów oraz coraz bardziej widoczne różnice kulturowe między czarodziejami i strzygami, incubusami i succubusami. Mugolskie poglądy religijne tamtych czasów przenikały do umysłów czarodziei i duża seksualność tych istot została uznana za karygodną. Ministerstwo próbowało również zakazać związków ludzi z tymi gatunkami, jednak jako, że część z nich posiada życiowych towarzyszy wybieranych przez magię, jedyne co mogli zrobić to zniechęcić ludność odpowiednią propagandą i zakazać formalnych ślubów w 1360. Kolejne restrykcje zostały wprowadzone w 1595 i dotyczyły Smoczych Ludzi, kelpi i gordonii. Do 1890 niemalże każdy dyrektor zakazywał wstępu do szkoły jakiemuś gatunkowi, a Ministerstwo ograniczało ich prawa. Do 1943 do Hogwartu mogły uczęszczać wampiry, wilkołaki i wile. W 1943, gdy Grindewald rósł w siłę i część wampirów go poparła, Ministerstwo ograniczyło ich prawa, a dyrektor Dippet zakazał im wstępu do szkoły. Po śmierci Grindewalda w 1945 i mianowaniu dyrektorem Dumbledore'a w 1946, Ministerstwo jako reperkusje wprowadziło kolejne prawa ograniczające wolności osobowe wampirów, odmawiając im praw obywatelskich i stawiając na równi ze zwierzętami. Po incydencie w 1970 roku, kiedy to wila odnalazł swojego towarzysza i okazała się nim być żona Ministra Emanuela Martike, Rebeka, Ministerstwo odebrało prawa obywatelskie i prawo do edukacji również wilom. W 1990 prawa zostały odebrane wilkołakom, jako, że część z nich poparła Sami – Wiecie – Kogo. Obecnie do Hogwartu mogą uczęszczać tylko te istoty, których nazwiska pojawią się w Księdze Ludzi. Oznacza to, że jeżeli w czyichś żyłach płynie uśpiona krew magicznego stworzenia z powodu urodzenia, to dopóki nie zostanie ona obudzona, osoba taka może być uczniem w tej szkole. Gdyby ktoś został zmieniony w wilkołaka lub wampira, zostaje automatycznie skreślony z Księgi, co odbiera mu prawo wstępu na tę uczelnię. Teraz zajmiemy się regulacjami prawnymi wprowadzonymi przez Ministerstwo od 1354 roku…

Hermiona z zawodem odkryła, że na tych zajęciach nie dowie się niczego nowego na temat Skrzatów Domowych i ich zniewolenia. Czyżby te istoty były tak bardzo niewarte uwagi według czarodziei, że nikt nie zawracał sobie głowy ich historią? To było okropne! Przecież skrzaty były tak bardzo pomocne. Zasługiwały na kogoś kto by walczył o ich prawa.

Harry odetchnął z ulgą, odkładając pióro. Właśnie skończył pisać swój ostatni w tym roku egzamin i już nie mógł się doczekać tego odprężającego czasu wolnego, który miał przed wakacjami. Przez następne dwa tygodnie lekcje będą bardzo luźne, a części w ogóle nie będzie. Na dodatek miał wrażenie, że w tym roku poradził sobie z egzaminem z Historii Magii nawet nie źle. Może miało to coś wspólnego z tym, że w końcu na zajęciach zajęli się czymś pożytecznym, Magicznym Prawem. Nie żeby na lekcjach uważał, co to, to nie. Spał tak jak większość uczniów. Jednak chociaż raz notatki Hermiony były naprawdę interesujące. Cóż, przynajmniej dla niego były interesujące. Ron wciąż narzekał i jęczał. Harry nie mógł uwierzyć, że właśnie był na końcu swojego szóstego roku nauki i Voldemort wciąż nie zaatakował, i pogoda była taka piękna, i Voldemort siedział cicho, i chociaż raz nikt niczego od niego nie chciał, i już po raz ostatni w życiu jechał na wakacje do Dursley'ów… Harry'ego przeszły ciarki na samą myśl o powrocie do swojego wujostwa. Vernon jasno dał mu do zrozumienia, że jeżeli do nich wróci w te wakacje, to nie będzie to miły powrót. Chłopak wciąż miał blizny po tamtej lekcji… ale chociaż tyle dobrego, że będzie musiał spędzić z nimi tylko trochę więcej niż miesiąc. Był pewien, że w urodziny Zakon go zabierze. Może do Weasleyów? A może na Grimmuald Place? Harry uśmiechnął się, myśląc o swoim przybranym ojcu chrzestnym. Teraz już znacznie lepiej rozumiał w jakiej sytuacji prawnej znajdował się Remus i bardzo mu się to nie podobało. Nie rozumiał dlaczego Dumbledore nie walczył w Wizengamocie o przywrócenie praw wilkołakom. Albo takie wile – Fleur była po części wilą, ale najwyraźniej jej krew była w większości uśpiona jeżeli mogła uczęszczać do Bauxbaton. A może tam mieli nieco luźniejsze prawa? Musiał ją o to zapytać przy najbliższej okazji. A okazję powinien mieć, biorąc pod uwagę to, że czarownica była obecnie dziewczyną Billa i dużo czasu spędzała w Norze.

Chłopak radośnie udał się ze swoimi przyjaciółmi na błonia, by rozkoszować się wolnością i wspaniałą pogodą.

oOo

- Ojcze… myślę, że znalazłem mojego towarzysza. – Draco Malfoy wyszeptał w trakcie obiadu. Zebranie w sobie odwagi zabrało mu ponad dwa tygodnie wakacji. Niektórzy śmieli się z jego niewieściej urody, ale nie mogli zaprzeczyć, że był piękny i potrafił do siebie przyciągać ludzi. Mało kto wiedział, że Draco miał w sobie bardzo dużo uśpionej krwi wili, odziedziczonej po swoim ojcu. Jednak Lucjusz miał tyle szczęścia, że u niego ona nigdy się nie obudziła. Owszem, miał świetny wygląd i sporą charyzmę, jednak to było wszystko. Draco wiedział, że on nie miał tyle szczęścia. Niemowlęta ze zdolnością do uaktywnienia się krwi wili rozwijały się bardzo szybko w pierwszym roku swojego życia i gdy Draco zaczął chodzić mając tylko cztery miesiące, jego rodzice pogodzili się z tym, że ich synek otrzymał pełne dziedzictwo Malfoyów. Zmienili nawet datę na jego akcie urodzenia, aby mógł pójść rok wcześniej do szkoły. Dzięki temu Draco będzie mógł ukończyć Hogwart zanim jego krew obudzi się w jego siedemnaste urodziny. Tak, Ślizgon miał dopiero piętnaście lat, w listopadzie miał skończyć szesnaście. Jednak już teraz zachodziły w nim zmiany. Jedną z nich było znaczne wyostrzenie się zmysłu węchu. Dzięki niemu Draco bardzo szybko odkrył, że jeden z uczniów pachniał dla niego niczym najwspanialsze ciastko, niczym nektar. Z pamiętnika dziadka, który miał szczęście żyć w czasach, gdy jeszcze nie było tych ograniczeń prawnych dla wili, chłopak wiedział, że taki zapach należał do jego towarzysza. Ślizgon naprawdę potrzebował ponad dwa tygodnie by zebrać w sobie odwagę by powiedzieć o tym jego rodzicom, a zwłaszcza ojcu. Lucjusz i Narcyza kochali go, zwłaszcza, że nie mogli mieć więcej dzieci. Jednak Draco nie był pewien jak odbiorą wiadomość o tożsamości jego towarzysza…

- Z twojej miny wnioskuję, że nie jest to ktoś, kogo bym sobie życzył. – Lucjusz dolał sobie to kieliszka wina, podczas gdy jego żona uśmiechnęła się do Draco zachęcająco.

- Nie martw się Draco. Nieważne kim ta osoba jest. Dla nas najważniejsze jest byś był szczęśliwy, nawet jeżeli nie zgadzamy się z niektórymi twoimi decyzjami. – No tak, nie mogli mu odpuścić tego, że zdecydował się nie wstępować w szeregi Mrocznego Pana. Draco podejrzewał, że w duchu jego matka była bardzo z tego zadowolona, jednak zdecydowała się stanąć po stronie Lucjusza, jak każda dobra czysto krwista żona.

- Um, jeżeli mam być szczery, to naprawdę chciałbym móc w tym przypadku podjąć własną decyzję i powiedzieć tej całej magii by się odp… erm… by zapomniała o swoim wyborze towarzysza dla mnie. – Blondyn powiedział wpatrując się w swój talerz i nie widząc jak jego rodzice wymienili między sobą zaniepokojone spojrzenia.

- To nie jest Granger, prawda? – Lucjusz wyszeptał i Draco poderwał gwałtownie głowę.

- Nie! Merlinie, nie! Chyba bym się powiesił, gdybym miał spędzić resztę życia z encyklopedią! – Chłopak skrzywił się z wyraźną odrazą, nagle zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że pewnie w przyszłości będzie musiał się z tą encyklopedią dość często widywać.

- Dzięki ci, Salazarze. – Jego ojciec odetchnął z ulgą, tak jak i matka. Przez sześć lat nasłuchali się wystarczająco dużo narzekań na temat Mugolaczki by mieć jej serdecznie dosyć i bez poznawania jej. – Więc kto? Jakiś Puchon?

- Gorzej, tato, gorzej… - Draco przełknął i postanowił to z siebie wyrzucić w przypływie jakiegoś dziwnego chwilowego Gryfonizmu. – To Harry Potter.

Lucjusz siedział sztywno, patrząc na swojego syna, jakby wyrosła mu druga głowa, podczas gdy Narcyza złapała się za serce. – Oh, mój Draco, mój biedny Draco…

oOo

Harry Potter siedział na huśtawce w parku niedaleko Privet Drive. Było już ciemno, jednak nie miał siły wracać do domu swojej ciotki. Miał skręcony lewy nadgarstek, tego był pewien. I poobijane żebra, pomijając już wielobarwne sińce zdobiące większość jego ciała pod ubraniem. Na dodatek coś nie tak było z jego nogą, ponieważ go bolała i kulał. Nie wiedział jednak co. Na pewno nie była złamana, nie miał też żadnego stawu zwichniętego. Może po prostu jego mięśnie były tak poobijane, że odmawiały współpracy? Dobrze, że powiedział Dursleyom o tym, że ktoś przyjdzie po niego w jego urodziny. Dzięki temu Vernon dał mu wczoraj spokój, dając cztery dni na doprowadzenie się do porządku, żeby nikt niczego nie podejrzewał. Harry wiedział, że wszystko się na nim bardzo szybko goiło, ponieważ jego magia pomagała w leczeniu. Dzięki temu pewnie za te cztery dni po sińcach nie będzie już śladu, tak samo jak po skaleczeniach, zadrapaniach i być może nawet skręconym nadgarstku i nodze. Jednak nie rozumiał dlaczego jego magia nie mogła sobie poradzić też z jego kiepskim wzrokiem, by nie musiał już dłużej nosić okularów. Może jak już będzie wolny od Dursleyów, to kupi sobie ładniejsze oprawki. I jakieś ubrania. I jakiś miły domek niedaleko stawu albo jeziora. Znał odpowiednie zaklęcia by nie musieć przejmować się komarami i innym robactwem. I miałby tam ogródek warzywny i kwiatowy, i…

Harry krzyknął zaskoczony, gdy ktoś złapał go od tyłu, zanim chłodna dłoń zasłoniła mu usta, tłumiąc dalsze krzyki. Mężczyzna, bo to na pewno był mężczyzna, zachichotał mrocznie i pociągnął go między drzewa. Harry szarpał się i kopał, jednak miał wrażenie, że walczy z kamienną ścianą. Wcale by się nie zdziwił, gdyby od uderzania w mężczyznę dostał kolejnych siniaków. W mroku drzew, mężczyzna przycisnął go do jednego z pni i jedna z jego dłoni powędrowała w dół, ściskając lekko jeden z pośladków chłopaka. Oczy Harryego rozszerzyły się w prawdziwym przerażeniu. Cholera, gwałciciel! Nie, nie, nie! Spróbował się wyrwać, jednak napastnik był zbyt silny.

- Mmm… spokojnie Harry. Tylko podziwiam. Nie skrzywdzę cię… a przynajmniej nie w ten sposób. – Mężczyzna wymruczał mu do ucha i jego dłoń nagle znalazła się w czarnych włosach chłopaka. Przechylił jego głowę, odsłaniając szyję i polizał delikatną skórą. – Taki słodki… mmm.

Harry krzyknął w chłodną dłoń, gdy coś wbiło mu się boleśnie w szyję, jednak chwilę później zalała go fala przyjemności i wszystko przestało się liczyć. Istniała tylko rozchodząca się po jego ciele przyjemność. Chłopak zajęczał, ocierając się o pień drzewa i silne ciało za nim. To było takie miłe, takie przyjemne… odpływał w ciepły, miękki puch… czekoladowa pianka…

- Pij, moje dziecko, pij.

Jakiś głos w jego głowie, a następnie w jego ustach pojawił się najsłodszy i najsmaczniejszy nektar jaki pił w całym swoim życiu. Jednak coś było nie tak. Miłe ciepło zaczęło się zmieniać w lekkie gryzienie, które z każdą chwilą stawało się coraz bardziej intensywne aż zaczęło boleć. Merlinie, jak to bardzo bolało! Niech ktoś mu pomoże! Niech ktoś ugasi ten ogień, który palił jego skórę, wnętrzności…

Chłodna dłoń na jego ustach uciszyła wszystkie krzyki, wijącego się z bólu nastolatka aż w końcu ten stracił przytomność i osunął się na ziemię, jego ciałem wciąż wstrząsały dreszcze.

oOo

Lucjusz, Narcyza i Draco siedzieli w gabinecie dyrektora Hogwartu i patrzyli jak Dumbledore gładzi się po srebrzystej brodzie, rozważając ich słowa.

- Podsumowując. W Draco zaczyna się budzić jego krew wili i dzięki temu odkrył, że Harry jest jego towarzyszem. Z tego powodu chcecie abym zapewnił mu sanktuarium przed Voldemortem. Jesteście gotowi dla jego dobra odciąć się od Mrocznej Strony, a nawet przejść na Jasną jeżeli będzie taka potrzeba. Ty, Lucjuszu, jesteś nawet gotów zostać szpiegiem.

- Tak. – Starszy Malfoy zachowywał posturę Malfoya, nie dając po sobie poznać żadnej emocji. Jednak dyrektor nie miał aż tak dużych problemów z odczytywaniem jego żony i syna. Więc Draco wkrótce miał zostać częściowo wilą. Szkoda, taka szkoda. Chłopak naprawdę miał w sobie potencjał by zostać kimś, gdyby był czarodziejem, rzecz jasna. Mało kto wiedział, że Albus Dumbledore wcale nie był taki święty za jakiego się podawał. W pełni zgadzał się z ograniczeniem wolności obywatelskich dla magicznych stworzeń. One były niebezpieczne i bardzo trudne w kontrolowaniu. Na przykład taki Remus Lupin. Wilkołak był wobec niego lojalny tylko dlatego, że dyrektor pozwolił mu się uczyć w Hogwarcie, chociaż szkoła już od jakiegoś czasu nie przyjmowała w swoje szeregi przemienionych jedenastolatków. Jeżeli do przemiany doszło w czasie nauki, to pozwalano takiemu wilkołakowi ją dokończyć, jednak tylko ze względu na litość jaką darzono takie osoby. To by źle wyglądało gdyby się je jeszcze wyrzuciło dodając do ich nieszczęścia. Na szczęście teraz były inne regulacje prawne i można już było takie osoby wyrzucać bez uszczerbku na reputacji.

W kominku wybuchły zielone płomienie i wyszedł z nich Severus Snape. Mężczyzna otrzepał swoje szaty i objął wszystkich nieprzeniknionym spojrzeniem.

- Co się dzieje, dyrektorze?

Albus streścił dotychczasową rozmowę z Malfoyami i wyraz twarzy Severusa znacznie się rozpogodził. Draco zamrugał. Miał wrażenie, że jeszcze chwila i jego ojciec chrzestny się uśmiechnie.

- Możemy umieścić Draco w kwaterze głównej, tam będzie bezpieczny. Lucjusz powie, że Draco uciekł z domu, ja potwierdzę, że widziałem go w Hogwarcie. Narcyza powinna być bezpieczna w siedzibie Malfoyów. To miejsce jest tak dobrze strzeżone, że nawet niechciany skrzat domowy się do niego nie przedostanie. – Malfoyowie nie mogli oprzeć się wrażeniu, że Severus miał to wszystko zaplanowane już od bardzo dawna. Wyglądało na to, że miał nadzieję, że rodzina jego najbliższego przyjaciela, jak również sam Lucjusz pójdzie po rozum do głowy i odwrócą się od Mrocznego Pana.

- Jednak co zrobimy, gdy już krew wili obudzi się w Draco całkowicie? – Dumbledore zapytał. Nie mógł pozwolić na to by jego Złoty Chłopiec splamił sobie reputację będąc w związku ze zwierzęciem.

- Zmieniliśmy datę na akcie urodzenia Draco aby mógł pójść rok wcześniej do szkoły. Przemieni się dopiero po ukończeniu Hogwartu. Mamy więc jeszcze trochę czasu aby dopracować szczegóły planu. – Narcyza odezwała się po raz pierwszy od momentu przybycia. Dyrektor przytaknął w zamyśleniu. Tak to dawało bardzo dużo czasu na wymyślenie sposobu na niedopuszczenie do tej zoofilii.

- Severusie, zabierzesz jutro Draco do kwatery głównej. Wieczorem kilku członków przybędzie z Harry'm. Musimy zabrać go zanim znikną zaklęcia ochronne. Weasleyowie i panna Granger powinni być na miejscu już dziś po obiedzie.

Mistrz Eliksirów przytaknął a Malfoyowie odetchnęli z ulgą. Oczy Draco zajaśniały, gdy dowiedział się, że właściciel tak wspaniałego zapachu będzie już od jutra mieszkał razem z nim w jednym domu. Uśmiechnął się radośnie do Severusa. Blondyn nikomu o tym nie powiedział, jednak wiedział, że gdyby nie było Pottera, jego towarzyszem najprawdopodobniej zostałby właśnie Mistrz Eliksirów. Również pachniał tak słodko, jednak z odrobiną goryczki, która przekreśliła jego szanse. Tymczasem Dumbledore mówił dalej.

- Na razie nie powiemy Harry'emu o sytuacji Draco. Nie chcę wywierać na nim dodatkowej presji, więc tylko oficjalna wersja. Draco odmówił przyjęcia Mrocznego Znaku i musiał uciekać z domu.

Draco popatrzył zawiedziony na swoje kolana, jednak po chwili jego samopoczucie się poprawiło. Dyrektor nie wspomniał niczego o tym, by nie spróbował poderwać Gryfona. Nie mógł mu tylko mówić o tym, że są sobie przeznaczeni…


	2. Rozdział 2

2.

Harry siedział w parku na huśtawce, rozmyślając o tym, że ostatnio stał się stałym elementem dekoracyjnym tego miejsca. Jego ubrania śmierdziały od potu i były trochę poplamione krwią, dzięki czemu nikt się do niego nie zbliżał. Jego jaskrawo zielone oczy nie były już przesłonięte okularami, a skóra była nieco bledsza. Jego ciało już dawno się wyleczyło i teraz jedyne co go bolało to sumienie i żołądek. Żołądek z głodu, ponieważ po swoim pierwszym posiłku trzy dni temu powstrzymywał się od jedzenia. Sumienie dlatego, że jego posiłkiem był jakiś niewinny Mugol, a dokładniej jego krew. Na domiar złego nie mógł wrócić na Privet Drive do domu wujostwa. I nie chodziło nawet o to jaki Vernon byłby wściekły gdyby go zobaczył. Po prostu otaczające ich dom zaklęcia ochronne nie wpuszczały go do środka. Bo i dlaczego miałyby to zrobić? Był teraz stworzeniem mroku, nie człowiekiem o jakiś prawach obywatelskich. Teraz według prawa był zwierzęciem, cholernym wampirem! Chociaż tyle dobrego, że został zmieniony przez członka tego rodzaju, który może chodzić w świetle słońca. Co i tak było marnym pocieszeniem. Jego różdżka sama złamała się na pół, pokazując mu jak wielką kontrolę nad tym magicznym instrumentem posiada Ministerstwo. Właściciel przestaje być człowiekiem? Trach – właściciel przestaje być czarodziejem. Łatwe, proste, bezbolesne. Skurwiele!

Chociaż, patrząc na to z jaśniejszej strony, teraz mogli się wypchać. Nie był już czarodziejem, więc nie mógł być też ich Obrońcą. Ciekawiło go jak sami poradzą sobie z Voldemortem. Oh, nie mógł się doczekać by to zobaczyć. Będzie siedział na swoim nieśmiertelnym tyłku wcinając popcorn i popijając go A Rh+ i śmiał się z głupoty Ministerstwa.

Myśl o krwi sprawiła, że dziąsła go zamrowiły i zajęczał. Zaczęło się robić ciemno. Jego super widzące oczy (Ha! Kolejny plus!) wypatrzyły jakąś młodą dziewczynę idącą alejką między drzewami dość szybkim krokiem. Merlinie, był taki głodny…

Harry nawet nie zauważył kiedy znalazł się za dziewczyną, złapał ją i zatopił kły w jej mięciutkiej szyi. Krew wpłynęła mu do ust, pieszcząc podniebienie cudownym smakiem. Rozkosz, czysta rozkosz. Mugolka również zajęczała z przyjemności. Gdy Harry poczuł, że jest pełny, wyleczył jej ranę i patrząc w oczy kazał o wszystkim zapomnieć i wrócić do domu. Nie wiedział jak to działało, ale już po pierwszym posiłku odkrył, że gdy ofiara wciąż była w tym półprzytomnym stanie umysłu, mógł jej polecić cokolwiek i wtedy ona to robiła. Jak Imperius.

Chłopak wrócił na swoją huśtawkę, czując jak wyrzuty sumienia robią się coraz większe. Musiał kraść krew innym aby móc przeżyć! To było straszne!

- Harry?

Gryfon poderwał głowę i popatrzył w stronę z której dobiegł go znajomy głos. Jakim cudem nie zauważył, że ktoś do niego podszedł? Podobno wampiry miały znacznie wyczulone zmysły! Niedaleko niego stał Remus Lupin i patrzył na niego dziwnie, marszcząc nos. A tak, sławne wilcze powonienie…

- Hej Remus. Dobrze cię widzieć. – Harry uśmiechnął się do niego krzywo, mając nadzieję, że jego kły nie są za bardzo widoczne.

- Dziwnie pachniesz…

- Ta, dzięki. Wiem, że powinienem się umyć i zmienić ciuchy. Też czuję jak śmierdzę, ale nie mo… - Harry przerwał i skrzywił się, gdy lekki wiaterek przyniósł do niego zapach Remusa. – Uh, też powinieneś się umyć. Sorry Remi, ale śmierdzisz jak mokry pies.

- Harry, co ci się stało? Dlaczego pachniesz jak wampir? – Remus zmarszczył brwi i podszedł do niego ostrożnie. Harry zaśmiał się, jednak w jego głosie nie było radości.

- Bo jestem cholernym wampirem, Remus! Zaklęcia nie pozwalają mi wrócić do Dursleyów bym mógł doprowadzić się do porządku. Muszę pić krew przechodzących tędy Mugoli. Moja różdżka sama się przełamała na pół! – Harry wyrzucił z siebie, czując się wdzięczny temu, że w końcu ma kogoś komu może się chociaż trochę pożalić. I ten ktoś go rozumiał, ponieważ też był traktowany jak zwierzę. – Jestem wampirem, Remi.

Harry zaczął płakać i wilkołak podszedł do niego i otoczył ramionami. Chłopak pachniał dla niego jak gnijące mięso, jednak zdecydował się zacisnąć zęby i dać komfort swojemu przybranemu chrześniakowi, który najwyraźniej bardzo tego potrzebował. Gryfon wstrzymał powietrze, by zapach wilkołaka mu nie przeszkadzał, odkrywając, że wcale nie czuje potrzeby ponownego wzięcia oddechu. Świetnie, po prostu świetnie. Teraz czuł się już jak prawdziwy chodzący trup. Po jakimś czasie odsunęli się od siebie i Remus westchnął.

- Oh, szczeniaczku, w co ty się wkopałeś… nie, wiem, to głupie pytanie. Przecież też sobie tego nie wybrałeś. – Wilkołak wziął go za rękę i poprowadził w stronę Privet Drive. – Chodź, pozostali na ciebie czekają. Tonks zebrała już wszystkie twoje rzeczy, gdy odkryliśmy, że ciebie nie ma. Nawet nie wiesz jak się wystraszyłem.

- Nie moja wina, to te głupie zaklęcia… - zamruczał Harry pod nosem, jednak Remus zdecydował się nie zwracać na to uwagi.

- Zabieramy cię na Grimmuald Place. Zaklęcia są tam wystarczająco elastyczne by cię przepuścić, tak jak i bez problemu przepuszczają mnie. Żeby się dostać tutaj muszę za każdym razem mieć pozwolenie kogoś z wewnątrz, więc się nie dziwię, że miałeś problem. – Wilkołak pokręcił głową, zastanawiając się co też teraz zrobi Dumbledore gdy dowie się, że jego Złoty Chłopiec przestał istnieć i stał się Złotym Wampirzątkiem. Jak oni teraz mieli pokonać Voldemorta gdy Harry oficjalnie nie był już ani człowiekiem ani tym bardziej czarodziejem? Tyle magii się zmarnuje przez głupie ustawy Ministerstwa, taki talent…

oOo

Dwie godziny wcześniej Severus i Draco weszli razem do kuchni w kwaterze głównej Zakonu Feniksa, wywołując wybuch kilku młodszych Weasleyów. Zwłaszcza Ronald Weasley nie był zadowolony z tego, że Malfoy miał zostać w tym domu razem z nimi do końca wakacji. Granger również nie była przekonana co do zmiany poglądów Ślizgona względem Mrocznego Pana. Ginewra patrzyła na niego krzywo, podczas gdy bliźniacy szeptali między sobą planując różne upokarzające dowcipy dla fretki. Molly podeszła do blondyna z rezerwą i chłodną nieufnością, tak samo jak traktowała wszystkich Ślizgonów bez wyjątku.

- O, jesteście już. – Remus wszedł do kuchni i uśmiechnął się nieco zmęczony. Trzy dni temu była pełnia i wciąż jeszcze dochodził po niej do siebie. – My idziemy już po Harry'ego. Powinniśmy być za góra godzinę. W razie czego wyślemy patronusa.

- Będę czekać z obiadem. Merlin wie, że Harry jest zdecydowanie za chudy. – Molly zakręciła się przy kuchni, machając różdżką w stronę kilku garnków.

- Przygotowaliśmy Draco pokój obok twojego. – Remus poklepał krzywiącego się Snape'a po ramieniu, który skinął głową w podziękowaniu, jednak warknął na takie spoufalanie się. Wilkołak się zaśmiał, objął w pasie Tonks i razem opuścili dom Blacków. Severus zmarszczył nos, gdy stało się dla niego oczywistym dlaczego Lupin miał taki dobry humorek. Nie dość, że w końcu zobaczy swojego przybranego pożal się Merlinie chrześniaka, to jeszcze wyglądało na to, że Tonks w końcu zgodziła się zostać członkiem jego stada. Na samą myśl o Lupinie i seksie robiło mu się niedobrze, jednak o gustach się nie dyskutowało, prawda?

Severus wskazał Draco jedno z krzeseł i wstąpił do królestwa Molly by wziąć coś do jedzenia dla siebie i dla niego. W zamieszaniu pakowania i pożegnań nie mieli czasu na zjedzenie czegokolwiek od śniadania, więc lekka przekąska przed obiadem była jak najbardziej wskazana.

Godzinę później.

- Mamo, głodny jestem. Może zacznijmy bez niego. – Ron zajęczał po raz setny w ciągu godziny, podczas gdy jego matka doglądała obiadu i deseru by mieć pewność, że wszystko jest doskonałe. Hermiona siedziała z nosem w książce, udając, że go nie słyszy, podczas gdy bliźniacy naśmiewali się z niego i jego bezdennego żołądka. Ginny przeglądała jakieś dziewczęce czasopismo, a Draco siedział jak na szpilkach. Już zaraz w kuchni miał pojawić się jego towarzysz, jego Harry. Jak brunet na niego zareaguje? Czy będzie mu rzucał nienawistne spojrzenia tak jak Wiewiór i Encyklopedia? Oh, miał nadzieję, że nie. Może i miał jeszcze ponad rok zanim naprawdę zacznie czuć pociąg do swojego towarzysza, a Harry zacznie odkrywać, że ciężko jest mu się oprzeć blond urokowi, jednak… Jego dziadek wspominał o tym, że w ich rodzinie krew budziła się stopniowo i chociaż skrzydła pojawiały się dopiero po siedemnastych urodzinach, to jednak już nawet trzy miesiące wcześniej można było ich zakwalifikować jako wile. A przynajmniej zaklęcia tak ich klasyfikowały. Jak dobrze, że urodziny miał dopiero w listopadzie!

Dwadzieścia minut później do kuchni wrócił Severus i oparł się o framugę.

- Lupin dał mi przed chwilą znać, że zaraz będą. – Mistrz Eliksirów uniósł lekko czarną brew widząc, jak spięty jest jego chrześniak. Doprawdy, nie rozumiał dlaczego wszyscy robili taką wielką sprawę z seksu i towarzyszy. Więc Draco znalazł swoją drugą połówkę, jakakolwiek ona by nie była. No i co z tego? I tak wciąż miał piętnaście lat, a więc był za młody by myśleć o czymkolwiek innym niż całowanie i zadowalanie samego siebie. Severus wątpił czy jego wila natura pozwoli mu na seks z Potterem przed wyrośnięciem skrzydeł, towarzysz czy nie. Tak w gruncie rzeczy, to z tego co się orientował, Draco był impotentem do czasu aż wyrosną mu skrzydła, co było kolejnym niezaprzeczalnym znakiem tego, że obudzi się w nim krew wili. Snape przewrócił wewnętrznie oczami widząc jak dziedzic Malfoyów wierci się niecierpliwie w swoim krześle. Może pięć minut później drzwi domu otworzyły się cicho i zamknęły. Księżniczka przybyła.

Harry nerwowo szedł za swoją obstawą przez korytarz domu Blacków do kuchni, z której do jego uszu dochodził lekki gwar. Pewnie gdyby się skoncentrował, gwar zmieniłby się w bardzo wyraźne rozmowy, jednak był za bardzo zestresowany by o tym myśleć. Merlinie, miał nadzieję, że jego przyjaciele nie odwrócą się od niego gdy się dowiedzą, że jest teraz bardzo niebezpiecznym stworzeniem (bo pewnie tak będą go widzieli). Propaganda Ministerstwa sięgała bardzo głęboko w psychikę tych, którzy się wychowywali w Czarodziejskim Świecie od małego oraz tych, którzy się uczyli wszystkiego z zatwierdzonych przez Ministerstwo podręczników. Harry cieszył się, że był zbyt leniwy by tak naprawdę przyłożyć się do nauki o wampirach, wilkołakach i tej całej dyskryminowanej reszcie. Dzięki temu miał znacznie bardziej obiektywny pogląd na świat. Jego myśli przerwało uderzenie w nozdrza bardzo miłego i słodkiego zapachu. Harry przymknął oczy, uśmiechając się i nie zwracając uwagi na to, że nagle znowu zaczął się robić głodny. Nie wiedział co to było, ale pachniało smakowicie. Harry podążył za zapachem i wpadł na wysoki słup czerni. Chłopak otworzył rozmarzone oczy, napotykając ostre spojrzenie Severusa Snape'a.

- Potter, czy aż tak trudno jest ci patrzeć gdzie idziesz? – Mistrz Eliksirów warknął na niego i Harry poczuł bardzo silną potrzebę wytłumaczenia się i uspokojenia go, by znaleźć się po jego dobrej stronie.

- Przepraszam, po prostu poczułem, że coś ładnie pachnie i poszedłem za zapachem i się okazało, że to ty tak ładnie pachniesz i, oh, znowu jestem głodny… - Harry zauważył zaskoczony. Ostatnio więcej czasu zajęło mu zgłodnienie niż tym razem. Czy to znaczyło, że zmieniał się pomału w jakąś ciągle głodną krwi istotę? Raczej nie uśmiechało się mu to. Ale Snape pachniał tak dobrze. Nie miał nic przeciwko picia jego krwi kilka razy dziennie. Sączenia jej cały czas…

Lupin patrzył na swojego chrześniaka, kręcąc głową z niedowierzaniem, podczas gdy Draco wyglądał na załamanego. Co się stało? Dlaczego jego Harry stał tak blisko Snape'a? Jego towarzysz prawie przytulał się do kogoś innego! Draco pociągnął nosem, chcąc poczuć rozkoszny zapach swojego towarzysza. Tak, to było to. Najsłodszy nektar… ale teraz miał jeszcze w sobie odrobinę pikanterii, która sprawiła, że Draconowi zrobiło się gorąco. Wiedział, że to podniecenie, które odczuwał nie skompromituje go namiotem ze spodni. Jak nie patrzeć był cholernym impotentem aż do siedemnastych urodzin. Jednak… jego towarzysz był tutaj i nawet nie zwracał na niego uwagi! Nie zwracał uwagi na nikogo oprócz Severusa Snape'a!

- Tak, słuchajcie. – Lupin w końcu przerwał przeciągającą się ciszę. – Doszło do pewnych komplikacji. Harry został ugryziony…

- O słodki Merlinie! – Molly zakryła sobie usta dłonią, a jej dzieci pobladły. Draco nadstawił uszu. Czy to dlatego zapach jego towarzysza nabrał tej pikantności?

- Wilkołak…? – Wyszeptała Hermiona, pamiętając, że niedawno była pełnia. Ron zatrząsł się lekko ze strachu, na wspomnienie wydarzeń z ich trzeciego roku nauki w Hogwarcie. Harry tymczasem wpatrywał się w tętnicę Snape'a, który zaczynał się czuć trochę niepewnie pod tym zielonym spojrzeniem.

- Nie, obawiam się, że wampir. – Remus kontem oka zobaczył jak Harry oblizał wargi, wciąż patrząc na szyję swojego profesora. Severus chciał zrobić krok do tyłu, jednak futryna stała mu na drodze. Ginny pisnęła przerażona, niczym pięcioletnie dziecko i widać było, że z całej siły się powstrzymywała by nie schować się za swoją matką.

- Nie powinieneś był go tu przyprowadzać, Remusie! – Molly z niepokojem ogarnęła wzrokiem całą sytuację. – Wampir stanowi zbyt duże zagrożenie, a on jest świeżo zmieniony, tak? Młode w ogóle nie potrafią się kontrolować gdy są głodne! A wiesz tak dobrze jak i ja, że są głodne cały czas.

- Molly, Harry nie ugryzie tu nikogo. No, może oprócz Severusa. – Remus spróbował uspokoić czarownicę.

- Co takiego? – Snape warknął na niego w tej samej chwili, gdy Molly krzyknęła – Skąd to możesz wiedzieć?

- Wygląda na to, że Severus jest jego towarzyszem. Wiesz, że dzięki temu ma nad nim pewną kontrolę…

- Że co proszę? Ja nie mogę być jego towarzyszem! – Tym razem Severus wykrzyczał razem z Dracona – Nie! Nie może być!

- Lupin, mieliśmy tego nie mówić, ale Draco stanie się wilą. Już teraz wyczuwa, że Potter jest jego towarzyszem. Myślisz, że dlaczego tak zmienił kolory?

Remus popatrzył zaskoczony na blondyna, który niemalże warczał widząc co się dzieje. Cóż, był tylko jeden sposób na to by przekonać się kto jest czyim towarzyszem.

- Podejdź tu. – Wskazał blondynowi miejsce koło Harry'ego. Spróbował zwrócić na siebie uwagę Gryfona, ale ten zdawał się w ogóle nie reagować na otaczający go świat. W końcu zniecierpliwiony podsunął mu dłoń pod nos i Harry odskoczył od niego z obrzydzeniem wymalowanym na twarzy, parskając. – Harry, podejdź tu i powiedz mi jak pachnie Malfoy.

Harry skrzywił się z wyrzutem na swojego przybranego ojca chrzestnego, jednak wykonał jego polecenie. Wciągnął powietrze i zmarszczył brwi, myśląc. Po chwili popatrzył na blondyna skonsternowany i podszedł do niego bliżej i jeszcze bliżej, aż w końcu jego nos znalazł się przy jego skórze. Dopiero wtedy z zaskoczeniem się odsunął.

- Podobnie do Severusa, ale bardzo słabo. Prawie nie ma zapachu. – Harry zmierzył blondyna jeszcze raz dziwnym spojrzeniem i powrócił do molestowania Snape'a, który spróbował uciec, ale nie uszedł zbyt daleko. Draco patrzył za nim załamany.

- Wygląda na to, że Harry będzie miał dwóch towarzyszy, więc nie masz się czym martwić Draco. – Lupin poklepał go po ramieniu. – Jeszcze nie jesteś dojrzały, więc nie pachniesz dla niego pociągająco, ale jestem pewien, że to się zmieni gdy już dostaniesz skrzydła.

Draco zamrugał, próbując opanować napływające mu do oczu łzy.

- To będzie za prawie półtora roku! A oni przez ten czas będą… będą… - Ślizgon w końcu nie wytrzymał i uciekł do swojego pokoju, głośno szlochając i przeklinając w duchu swoje hormony wili, które robiły z niego taką mazgaję.

- Czy ktoś mógłby mi wytłumaczyć co tu się przed chwilą stało? – Po krótkiej chwili ciszy dobiegł ich głos Rona. Remus pokręcił głową, myśląc o tym co teraz powinni zrobić. Harry był wyraźnie głodny, jego kły mówiły same za siebie. Trzeba było poinformować Dumbledore'a.

- Severusie, zabierz Harry'ego do swojego pokoju i nakarm go. Ja tymczasem powiadomię Albusa. Tonks masz tu klucz Harry'ego. Trzeba mu zabezpieczyć majątek zanim dobierze się do niego Ministerstwo. Po prostu przenieś jego konta do sekcji dla magicznych stworzeń, a gobliny załatwią całą resztę.

Tonks wzięła od niego klucz i aportowała się prosto do Gringotta. Severus tymczasem patrzył na niego z niedowierzaniem.

- Czyś ty oszalał Lupin? Nie mam zamiaru karmić Pottera! – Harry skulił się w sobie słysząc to i zaczął głaskać Mistrza Eliksirów, wciąż przepraszając i obiecując, że będzie grzeczny i dobry i w ogóle, tylko niech go Severus nie zostawia samego. Remus tylko popatrzył na to znacząco i Severus po bardzo długiej wewnętrznej walce z sobą zgodził się nakarmić chłopaka, ale tylko ten jeden raz. Wilkołak uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Tak, jasne. Wszyscy wiedzieli, że gdy towarzysz raz pozwoli wampirowi się napić swojej krwi, to już nie było odwrotu. Wampir mógł pić tylko jego krew, a sam towarzysz był niemalże uzależniony od fali rozkoszy, która zalewała jego ciało za każdym razem, gdy był gryziony.

Severus zaprowadził Harry'ego do swojej sypialni i kazał mu usiąść. Chłopak od razu zajął miejsce na łóżku, wpatrując się w niego jak w obraz. Snape westchnął rozeźlony i z jednej z półek wyciągnął opasłe tomisko na temat wampirów. Znalazł odpowiedni rozdział i zaczął czytać. Gdy już zrozumiał wszystko co autor miał do powiedzenia na temat nowo zmienionych wampirów oraz tych, które właśnie znalazły swojego towarzysza, odłożył książkę na miejsce i zwrócił się do wciąż wpatrującego się w niego chłopaka. Nie podobało mu się to, ani trochę. Autor mówił wciąż i wciąż o tym jak to towarzysz powinien zaufać instynktom, które poprowadzą przez to wszystko wampira. Mógł spróbować napełnić swoją krwią kielich i w ten sposób nakarmić Pottera, jednak autor bardzo wyraźnie zaznaczył, że istniało bardzo niewielkie prawdopodobieństwo tego, że wampir pozwoli mu na samookaleczenie. Severus odchrząknął i po chwili namysłu rzucił na drzwi sypialni kilka dodatkowych zaklęć.

- Potter…

- Harry, mam na imię Harry. – Chłopak od razu mu przerwał, a w jego oczach błyszczało coś, co sprawiło, że mężczyźnie zrobiło się bardzo gorąco. Gryfon już nie będzie się tak zachowywał po tym jak już się posili i odbędą stosunek seksualny. Wróci do raczej względnej normy, pomijając jego przeszłe zachowanie względem Snape'a. Będzie mu oddany, będzie jego najwierniejszym przyjacielem, kochankiem, powiernikiem. Ta, już to widział. Snape prychnął w myślach na te wszystkie słowa użyte przez najwyraźniej nawiedzonego autora książki.

- Harry. Nie chcę żebyśmy zrobili cokolwiek na co nie jesteś jeszcze gotowy, więc…

Potter miał czelność znowu mu przerwać.

- Mogę się napić twojej krwi? Jestem głodny… - zielone oczy popatrzyły na niego niczym oczka zagubionego słodkiego szczeniaczka i Severus z pewną rezerwą się zgodził. – Chodź do łóżka, Severus…

Snape zdecydował się zaufać wampirzym instynktom, które najwyraźniej właśnie kierowały Potterem i dołączył do niego na łóżku.

Harry czuł się dziwnie. Wiedział, że zachowuje się dziwnie, ale nie robiło mu to żadnej różnicy. Ważne było dla niego to, że cudownie pachnący Severus był teraz tak blisko niego. Byli razem na jednym łóżku! Teraz jednak poczuł się bardzo ciasno, dlatego zdjął z siebie koszulkę, a po namyśle również spodnie, skarpetki i bokserki. Tak, od razu lepiej. W duchu dziękował Lupinowi, że pomógł mu dostać się do środka domu Dursleyów i dzięki temu był teraz czyściutki i świeżutki i pachnący i Severus miał na sobie zdecydowanie za dużo ubrań. Harry chciał poznać ciało, które tak cudownie pachniało, które zawierało w sobie niewątpliwie niebiańsko smakującą krew. Dlatego zaczął rozbierać patrzącego się na niego wielkimi oczami mężczyznę. O tak, Severus był mężczyzną i Harry nie mógł być z tego powodu szczęśliwszy. Popchnął go lekko na poduszki, gdy już rozebrał go do połowy, i zajął się zdejmowaniem dolnej połowy ubrań. Severus wciąż patrzył na niego wielkimi oczami, ale tym razem obserwując jego uniesionego członka. Miał nadzieję, że był wystarczająco duży, by przynieść swojemu towarzyszowi tyle rozkoszy ile tylko ten zdoła przyjąć, a nawet więcej.

Severus przełknął czując jak robi mu się sucho w ustach. Nigdy nie wierzył plotkom, że wampiry były szczególnie obdarzone przez naturę. Merlinie, przecież ten potwór rozerwie go na strzępy!

W końcu gdy Mistrz Eliksirów był całkowicie nagi Harry chwilę popodziwiał go, zanim zdecydował, że jest za bardzo głodny aby to wszystko przeciągać. Zaczął dłonią stymulować różowego członka profesora i nachylił się by poznać smak jego ust. Severus zrobił się twardy w oka mgnieniu i Harry zamruczał zadowolony, czując, jak krew szumiała wzburzona w jego żyłach. Przeniósł swoje pocałunki na pulsującą tętnicę szyjną Snape'a zanim zanurzył w niej swoje kły i upił trochę życiodajnego płynu. Wyśmienita! Stymulacja członka i przyjemność ugryzienia była wystarczająca dla Severusa by dojść. Gdyby nie był tak zamroczony, pewnie byłby bardzo z tego powodu niezadowolony. Tymczasem Harry umieścił się wygodnie między jego nogami i uniósł je do góry, na swoje ramiona. Ach, ta wampirza siła! Znów zaczął całować usta dyszącego mężczyzny i pomału wsunął się w jego śliskie wejście (wampirzy jad ma wiele różnych skutków na ludzkie ciało, a zwłaszcza ciało towarzysza). Severus krzyknął i Harry zatrzymał się, nie chcąc skrzywdzić tak pięknego, kruchego ciała.

- Na Merlina! Rusz się i pieprz mnie a nie czekasz na zaproszenie! – Snape naprężył się i wypiął, niemalże całkowicie nabijając się na wampirzego członka. Harry zajęczał, ale posłusznie zaczął się poruszać. Najpierw powoli, ale szybko słowa Severusa przełamały wszystkie jego opory i zaczął wbijać go w materac, podczas gdy Snape jęczał i krzyczał i wił się pod nim niczym opętany. Harry poczuł, że już zaraz eksploduje i znów zanurzył kły w szyi swojego towarzysza, naznaczając go i łapczywie pijąc słodką krew, gdy fale orgazmu się przez niego przelewały. Mężczyzna krzyczał wpijając paznokcie w jego skórę i przyciągając do siebie niemal miażdżąc w uścisku. Harry w końcu opadł na niego i leniwie polizał rankę, zaleczając ją. Severus tymczasem wciąż powtarzał niczym mantrę: Oh Merlinie… oh słodki Merlinie…

Po kilkunastu minutach Harry w końcu wyszedł z miłego wilgotnego ciepła, wyczyścił ich ze spermy Severusa i okrył kołdrą, przytulając się do mężczyzny. Był zaspokojony i najedzony, więc robił się coraz bardziej śpiący. Snape poruszył się lekko i jęknął.

- Nie będą mógł się jutro ruszyć, a co dopiero siedzieć… - wyjąkał, a Harry uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją z nosem blisko wspaniałej tętnicy szyjnej. Nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru wypuszczać jutro Severusa z łóżka. Ani pojutrze, ani popojutrze… chciał pokazać mu, że potrafi się nim dobrze zaopiekować. I oczywiście Snape miał akurat takiego pecha, że autor książki w ogóle o tym nie wspomniał.


	3. Rozdział 3

3.

Dumbledore właśnie pisał do Korneliusza list w odpowiedzi na jego propozycje dotyczące zaostrzenia przepisów związanych z parzeniem się niektórych gatunków magicznych groźnych stworzeń, gdy w jego kominku pojawiła się głowa Remusa.

- Och, witaj, Remusie. Mam nadzieję, że z odebraniem Harry'ego nie było problemów? – starszy czarodziej wesoło zapytał, siadając w fotelu przed kominkiem by porozmawiać w wygodnej pozycji.

- Nie, nie było. Ale pojawił się inny problem i, Albusie, lepiej będzie gdy nie będziemy o tym rozmawiać przez kominek. Obawiam się, że jesteś tu potrzebny. – dyrektor przytaknął i wstał. Głowa Lupina zniknęła. Albus wyszedł po drugiej stronie kominka do biblioteki Blacków. Czekali tu już na niego bardzo zaniepokojeni Weasleyowie, blada Granger i chodzący w tę i z powrotem Remus.

- Więc co się stało?

- Przyprowadził młodego wampira!; - Harry jest wampirem!

Kilka głosów odpowiedziało mu krzykiem i Albus musiał usiąść. Nie, nie mógł dobrze zrozumieć . To nie mogła być prawda! Harry nie mógł stać się zwierzęciem, prawda?

- Nie wszyscy na raz. Remusie? – Dumbledore zwrócił się do wilkołaka, widząc, że Molly jest zbyt roztrzęsiona by coś powiedzieć.

- Harry został kilka dni temu ugryziony i stał się wampirem. Przyprowadziłem go tutaj i okazało się, że Severus jest jego towarzyszem. Malfoy pewnie też nim zostanie gdy już dojrzeje.

Dumbledore schował twarz w dłoniach. Nie było dobrze, nie było. Harry nie był już czarodziejem, a to oznaczało, że nie mógł dalej być szkolony by stawić czoła Voldemortowi. Wszystkie wampiry musiały być rejestrowane i sterylizowane. Nie mogły się w ten sposób rozmnażać, ponieważ ich potomstwo było zbyt silne. Severus był jego towarzyszem, co też nie było dobre. Jego rola jako szpiega mogła teraz bardzo szybko się skończyć. Najprawdopodobniej już się skończyła, ponieważ Harry tak jak każdy inny wampir będzie bardzo nadopiekuńczy względem swojego towarzysza. A to oznaczało, że nie pozwoli mu iść na spotkanie z Voldemortem. Z drugiej strony Severus będzie miał teraz na niego bardzo duży wpływ, a dzięki temu będą mogli w jakimś stopniu kontrolować zwierzę…

- Gdzie jest Harry? A Severus? Młody Malfoy? – Dumbledore w końcu zauważył, że w zgromadzonym tłumie brakuje blond głowy.

- Draco się załamał, że musi czekać jeszcze prawie półtora roku zanim będzie mógł być ze swoim towarzyszem, a Harry przez ten czas będzie z Severusem, dlatego zamknął się w swoim pokoju. Severus i Harry poszli do sypialni Severusa, aby ten mógł go nakarmić. – Remus wzruszył ramionami. Naprawdę nie mógł zrozumieć dlaczego zwykli czarodzieje byli tak bardzo przeciwko tym bardziej niezwykłym. To, że w czasie pełni był wilkiem i to na dodatek spokojnym dzięki Eliksirowi Tojadowemu, było dla nich wskaźnikiem tego jakim był człowiekiem. Mógł korzystać z różdżki tylko dlatego, że Albus osobiście za niego poręczył i raz na pół roku stawiał się w Ministerstwie na bardzo poniżające badania. Różdżka… jego nawet nie była prawdziwa. Za jej pomocą mógł wykonywać dość spory repertuar zaklęć, jednak nic naprawdę wielkiego. A gdy miał czternaście lat zmusili go do wypicia eliksiru, przez który nigdy nie będzie mógł odnaleźć swojego prawdziwego towarzysza i mieć dzieci. To było okrutne. Tak, kochał Tonks i kto wie, może ona byłaby jego towarzyszem, jednak nigdy się tego nie dowie. Tak samo jak nigdy się nie dowie jak to jest być prawdziwym ojcem.

- Idź po nich, Remusie. Musimy jak najszybciej zabrać Harry'ego do Ministerstwa. – słowa Dumbledore'a wyrwały go z zamyślenia.

- Chyba żartujesz, Albusie! – Remus krzyknął z niedowierzaniem, podczas gdy Molly zdała się odetchnął z ulgą. Słysząc Lupina, zmarszczyła na niego brwi.

- Tak będzie lepiej, Remusie!

- Dla kogo? Bo na pewno nie dla niego! Czy ty wiesz kobieto co oni tam z nim zrobią? – Wilkołak patrzył wielkimi oczami na czarownicę, o której do tej pory myślał, że troszczyła się o Harry'ego a nawet traktowała jak przybranego syna.

- Oczywiście, że wiem. Dzięki temu będzie mniej groźny!

- Jak możesz życzyć czegoś takiego dziecku, o którym mówisz, że kochasz jak swoje własne? – Remus wyszeptał opadając na krzesło.

- On już nie jest Harry'm, który był tym dzieckiem. Jest teraz wampirem i trzeba go traktować jako takiego. Jest niebezpieczny. Kieruje się tylko instynktem i głodem, a przez to jest niebezpieczny jak każde zwierzę…

Remus miał dość.

- Kurwa, Molly, wynoś się z mojego domu zanim ci pokażę, że teraz również rozmawiasz ze zwierzęciem. – Wilkołak wypluł i zawarczał groźnie pokazując ostre zęby. Kobieta wyglądała jakby ją ktoś spoliczkował. Machnęła różdżką kilka razy i z góry prosto do jej dłoni przyleciały zmniejszone kufry jej dzieci.

- Dzieci, wracamy do domu. Już! – Weasleyowie i Granger szybko opuścili dom Blacków przez Fiu, zostawiając Remusa i bardzo niezadowolonego Albusa samych w bibliotece.

- Remus, nie podoba mi się to co zrobiłeś. – Dumbledore wstał i popatrzył groźnie na wilkołaka. – Harry musi zostać poddany całej Ministerialnej procedurze, w przeciwnym razie zostanie uznany za dzikiego wampira i zabity. Chcesz tego?

- Dyrektorze, z całym szacunkiem, ale wątpię by coś mu się stało, jeżeli nikt Ministerstwu o tym nie doniesie. Tutaj jest całkowicie bezpieczny, a ja jako strażnik tajemnicy tego miejsca dopilnuję, żeby to się nie zmieniło. Jeżeli wciąż uważasz, że mój szczeniak powinien zostać wysterylizowany, pozbawiony kłów i napiętnowany niczym jakaś krowa, to proszę cię byś wyniósł stąd swoje cztery litery zanim ci w tym pomogę.

Dumbledore chciał coś powiedzieć, jednak w tym momencie Tonks weszła do biblioteki z uśmiechem na ustach.

- Już jestem, kochanie i wszystko załatwione. Przeszkodziłam w czymś? – Czarownica popatrzyła na dwójkę niepewnie. Napięcie między nimi było niemalże namacalne.

- Nie, Tonks. Dyrektor właśnie wychodził. – Remus uśmiechnął się do niej, w duchu czując ulgę, że udało się w porę uratować majątek Harry'ego i, że Dumbledore właśnie opuścił w pośpiechu to domostwo. Naciął swojego palca i położył na ścianie, której tapeta zaczęła zachłannie pić jego krew. Wilkołak szybko zmienił osoby przyłączone do Zaklęcia Fideliusa i już wkrótce zamiast cały Zakon, tylko on, Tonks, Severus, Draco i Harry mogli się dostać do domu. Wiedział, że później będzie musiał zmierzyć się z konsekwencjami swojego zachowania, ale Harry był tego wart. Był przecież członkiem jego stada, a to był jedyny sposób by go chronić. Remus westchnął i pocałował zaniepokojoną Tonks w usta.

- Chodź, musimy porozmawiać. – Czarownica przytaknęła i razem udali się do kuchni by uratować to, co Molly przygotowała na obiad. Dzięki kilku zaklęciom konserwującym będą mieli co jeść na obiad przez kilka dni, biorąc pod uwagę to, że kobieta przygotowała dań dla tuzina osób.

oOo

Harry obudził się następnego dnia rano i przeciągnął rozkosznie. Już od kilku dni nie miał tak dobrego snu, a kiedy ostatnio spał w tak wygodnym łóżku po prostu nie pamiętał. Chłopak przekręcił się na bok i popatrzył na wciąż śpiącego Severusa. Mężczyzna wyglądał tak apetycznie, że aż zaczął robić się głodny. Zaczął całować blade ciało aż znalazł tętnicę w pachwinie i tam wgryzł się delikatnie. Snape jęknął, jednak się nie obudził. Kto by przypuszczał, że taki szpieg będzie spał tak twardym snem. Harry najadł się, z uśmiechem widząc skutki bardzo przyjemnego snu, który Severus miał dzięki niemu i wstał z łóżka. Wziął bardzo szybki prysznic, narzucił na siebie jakąś szatę i cichutko wymknął się z sypialni. Niczym duch dotarł do kuchni i przygotował swojemu towarzyszowi śniadanie. Nie wiedział co mężczyzna lubił, ale pasowała do niego jajecznica, twarożek i tosty z dżemem brzoskwiniowym. Jakoś czuł, że to może być coś na co miałby ochotę jego towarzysz tego ranka. Może podpowiedział mu to poziom jego cukru we krwi? Będzie musiał to sprawdzić. Pewnie w bibliotece Blacków były jakieś książki na ten temat. Harry niepostrzeżenie wrócił ze śniadaniem do ich sypialni i rozebrał się, czując się zbyt skrępowanym w ubraniach, nawet jeżeli to była tylko szata. Wampir odstawił tacę na bok i zaczął całować Severusa w usta, w końcu budząc mężczyznę.

- Mmm… dzień dobry, Severusie. – Mistrz Eliksirów popatrzył na niego marszcząc brwi, a gdy zobaczył, że chłopak jest nagi, zrobił zbolałą minę. – Śniadanie?

- Żadnego seksu Potter, wszystko mnie boli. – Mężczyzna zajęczał, chociaż nie było to tak do końca prawdą. Był dość miło zaskoczony czując, że nie jest aż tak obolały jak powinien być. Najwyraźniej jad wampira leczył jeszcze lepiej, niż to opisywały książki.

- Mam na imię Harry, Severusie. – Gryfon przez chwilę pobawił się jednym z sutków Mistrza Eliskirów zanim z uśmieszkiem na ustach przerwał pieszczenie coraz bardziej podniecającego się mężczyzny i podsunął mu pod nos tacę ze śniadaniem. – Mam nadzieję, że będzie ci smakować.

Severus popatrzył na zawartość tacy. Skąd Potter wiedział co on jadł na śniadanie? Obserwował go w trakcie roku szkolnego? Niemożliwe. Na stole nauczycielskim bardzo rzadko gościł dżem brzoskwiniowy. W brzuchu mu zaburczało, więc zdecydował się zostawić pytania na później.

- Smacznego. – Harry się wyszczerzył i wstał, jego lekko uniesiony członek znalazł się na wysokości twarzy Snape'a, który z tego powodu o mało nie opluł się jajecznicą. – To idę przygotować kąpiel.

Severus patrzył podejrzliwie jak wampir zniknął w łazience. Potter był miły, zrobił mu śniadanie i przyniósł je do łóżka, a teraz robił mu kąpiel… cholera, czuł się jak obłożnie chory na oddziale zamkniętym! Może i był trochę obolały – każdy by był po takim seksie – ale to nie znaczyło, że Potter miał prawo traktować go tak, jakby miał się zaraz rozsypać. Jego wzrok powędrował do tosta w jego dłoni i jego uwagę przykuły jego paznokcie. Był pewien, że poprzedniego dnia nie miał ich tak równiutko pod tym samym kontem przypiłowanych. Przyjrzał się im bliżej i ułożył palce tak, by końce paznokci znajdowały się na tej samej linii. I wtedy zrozumiał. Musiał drapać nimi Pottera w czasie seksu, ale przed chwilą widział jego plecy (i nie tylko) i nie było po tym nawet śladu. A to znaczyło, że najwyraźniej w porównaniu z wampirem naprawdę wyglądał jak ktoś bardzo kruchy i delikatny. Żeby spiłować sobie paznokcie o czyjeś plecy! Wyglądało na to, że w czasie tej kąpieli będzie musiał je dopiłować tak, by wyglądały normalnie. Czy Potter w ogóle coś czuł gdy go tak drapał? Jeżeli nie, to jak mógł czuć cokolwiek będąc w nim? Severus otrząsnął się z tych myśli. O czym on w ogóle myślał? Lepiej żeby zjadł śniadanie, wykąpał się i przeprowadził z Potterem bardzo poważną rozmowę na temat ich… czego? Związku?

Severus zjadł, odstawił tacę na stolik nocny i wstał z łóżka. Merlinie uchowaj by Potter wpadł na pomysł zaniesienia go do wanny na rękach. Mężczyzna wziął z szafy szlafrok, zauważając, że jedna z jego tunik leżała niedbale rzucona na krześle. Pewnie Potter narzucił ją na siebie by móc zejść na dół i zrobić mu śniadanie. Będzie musiał porozmawiać z nim na temat brania czyichś rzeczy bez pozwolenia i robienia bałaganu. Severus wszedł do łazienki, gdzie czekała już na niego wanna pełna wody, olejków i bąbelków. Idiota wrzucił do niej też płatki róż. Nawiasem mówiąc, ciekawe skąd je wytrzasnął. Był pewien, że nie miał niczego takiego w swojej łazience.

- Właśnie miałem po ciebie iść. – Harry szybko znalazł się przy nim i ściągnął z niego szlafrok, patrząc na ubranie z urazą.

- Dziękuję. – przeszło jakoś Severusowi przez gardło i chłopak rozpromienił się, słysząc to. Mężczyzna szybko wszedł do wanny, ciesząc się, że była ona za mała by pomieścić wygodnie dwie osoby. Jak się okazało wcale nie przeszkodziło to Harry'emu w umyciu go namydloną myjką bardzo dokładnie w każdym miejscu. – Potter… - Severus zaczął ostrzegawczo, gdy wampir bardzo skrupulatnie mył dłonią jego członka. Cholera, kogo on próbował oszukać? Potter go nie mył, tylko robił mu dobrze, uśmiechając się przy tym z samozadowoleniem.

- Harry… - chłopak wyszeptał i zaczął go lizać za uchem, mocnej zamykając dłoń na twardej erekcji. Severus zamknął oczy i odrzucił głowę do tyłu, czując jak zbliża się do bardzo przyjemnego rozwiązania. Palce u stup same mu się podkurczyły i chwycił mocniej za brzegi wanny.

- C… co? – wyjąkał, gdy w końcu do niego dotarło, że Gryfon coś powiedział.

- Harry, mam na imię Harry. – Pot… Harry wymruczał mu do ucha i Severus zajęczał.

- H… Harry…

- Tak…

Ruchy dłoni wampira stały się gwałtowniejsze i Severus wygiął się wytryskując w wodę w wannie i krzycząc „Harry!". Gryfon odsunął się od niego lekko, liźnięciem zaleczając ukłucie w szyi i przez jakiś czas przytrzymywał półprzytomnego mężczyznę w swoich objęciach aż ten w końcu się otrząsnął. Na szczęście na wszystkich wannach w domu Blacków było zaklęcie utrzymujące temperaturę wody na idealnym dla użytkownika poziomie. Harry pocałował swojego towarzysza w usta i wyszedł na chwilę z łazienki, mówiąc, że zajmie się pościelą, ponieważ nigdy nie było wiadomo kiedy Stworek ją zmieni. Severus oparł się wygodnie o krawędź wanny, wykorzystując chwilę samotności do przeanalizowania wszystkiego co się do tej pory wydarzyło. Wyglądało na to, że Potter próbował go uwieść, sprawić by zaczęło mu naprawdę na nim zależeć. Słyszał o ludziach uzależnionych od karmienia wampirów i seksu z nimi, ale aż do teraz uważał, że to wszystko było przesadzone. Jednak on już teraz nie wiedział, czy potrafiłby żyć bez okazyjnego karmienia Pottera. Tak, i będzie go w swojej głowie wciąż nazywał Potterem, chociażby nie wiem co! Severus aż bał się pomyśleć co się stanie, jeżeli Potterowi uda się osiągnąć to, co zamierzał i jeszcze dodatkowo za półtora roku dołączy do nich wila. Przecież one też były bardzo seksualnymi istotami. Na szczęście Draco nie wykazywał zainteresowania nim, tylko Potterem. Więc te dwa niezaspokojone diabły będą miały godnego siebie partnera. Ale co z nim? Draco nie interesował się nim, czyli Severus był towarzyszem tylko Pottera. To może być źródłem problemów jako, że wile są bardzo zaborcze w stosunku do swoich towarzyszy. Gdy Draco już dojrzeje, chyba rozszarpie go na strzępy za stosunki seksualne z jego towarzyszem. A do tego czasu Severus już będzie starym nałogowcem, jeżeli chodzi o seks i karmienie jego wampira… Przyszłość nie wyglądała zbyt kolorowo. Musiał koniecznie o tym wszystkim porozmawiać z Potterem. Snape wyciągnął korek z wanny i wstał by spłukać wszystko pod szybkim prysznicem. Gdy się odwrócił pod letnim strumieniem, Potter już czekał na niego z puszystym ręcznikiem w dłoniach. Niczym mały posłuszny skrzat domowy, który potrafi rozerwać cię na strzępy jeżeli go zdenerwujesz. Severusowi przeszło przez myśl, że zapomniał spiłować sobie paznokcie.

- Może nałożyłbyś coś w końcu na siebie? – Severus rzucił przez ramię, wycierając się ręcznikiem. Musiał groźbą odebrać go Potterowi, aby ten sam go nie wycierał.

- Źle się czuję w ubraniu. – Gryfon odparł i drugim ręcznikiem zaczął delikatnie suszyć włosy Mistrza Eliksirów.

- A moja tunika?

- Tunika…? – Harry zamyślił się na chwilę, zastanawiając się o co mężczyźnie chodziło. Pewnie o ten czarny ciuch, który był dla niego tak duży, że potraktował go jako szatę. Zarumienił się lekko. – Nie chciałem by ktoś poza tobą widział mnie nago.

- Następnym razem złóż ją porządnie zamiast rzucać na krzesło. – Severus warknął i uciekł od gładzącego jego włosy Gryfona. W sypialni czekała na nich herbata i ciasteczka oraz owoce, plik gazet. Snape zmarszczył brwi na myśl o tym, że Potter najwyraźniej odebrał jego pocztę.

- Może usiądziesz? – Zamruczał głos koło jego ucha i mężczyzna o mało nie wyskoczył ze skóry.

- Potter! – krzyknął, odsuwając się od wampira i czując się coraz bardziej osaczonym. I pomyśleć, że dzień zaczął się niecałe dwie godziny temu, a on już miał ochotę uciec od Gryfona gdzie pieprz rośnie. Ciągła obecność chłopaka sprawiała, że chciał się ukryć przed nim w jakimś ciemnym miejscu w którym nikt go nie znajdzie. Jeżeli tak miała wyglądać reszta jego życia jako towarzysza, to cholera nawet najwspanialszy seks z wampirem nie był w stanie mu tego zrekompensować!

- Potter, siadaj. Wygląda na to, że musimy porozmawiać. – Severus wyszeptał groźnie i zielonooki usiadł na łóżku, patrząc na niego wyczekująco. – Nie wiem co sobie wbiłeś do tej Gryfońskiej głowy, ale lepiej żebyś sobie to wybił jak najszybciej, najlepiej w tej chwili.

Harry wciąż patrzył na niego jak na obrazek.

- Potter, dobrze się czujesz?

Chłopak uśmiechnął się i przytaknął, najwyraźniej mile połechtany tym, że Snape przejmował się jego zdrowiem i samopoczuciem.

- Nigdy nie czułem się lepiej. Ale ty wyglądasz na bardzo spiętego. Może zrobić ci masaż? – Harry znalazł się przy nim w mgnieniu oka i z zatroskanym spojrzeniem zaczął lekko masować jego barki. – Jesteś strasznie spięty, Severusie! Chodź do łóżka, zaraz sprawię, że poczujesz się lepiej.

Severus spróbował się wyrwać, jednak wrażenie zmagania się z kamiennym posągiem szybko sprawiło, że zrezygnował i pozwolił się poprowadzić do łóżka. Wampir szybko go rozebrał i już wkrótce Mistrz Eliksirów doświadczał jednego z lepszych masaży w swoim życiu. Nie, żeby często z nich korzystał. Po prostu Lucjusz czasami potrzebował towarzystwa w wyprawie do Spa, gdy Narcyza lub Draco byli zajęci czymś innym.

- Potter… - było mu tak dobrze, że nawet warczenie nie za bardzo mu wychodziło.

- Harry.

- Jakkolwiek. Nie wiem co sobie wbiłeś do głowy i nawet nie wiem czy chcę wiedzieć, ale nie jestem żadnym twoim niewolnikiem. Nie będziesz mnie tu… mmm… trzymał całymi dniami jak… ah… jakiegoś obłożnie chorego Mugola! – Mistrz Eliksirów zacisnął dłonie na poduszce, gdy Potter zaczął dłonią masować mu miejsce tuż za jądrami. I gdzie tak właściwie podziało się jego ubranie?

- Proszę, Severusie, pozwól mi. – Harry wyszeptał mu do ucha. – Po prostu potrzebuję kilku dni, żeby się upewnić, że już zawsze będziesz mój. Pogłębić więź.

- Um… mm…

- Proszę? – Dłonie Pottera robiły cuda między jego nogami i Severus wiedział, że w tej chwili nie mógł mu prawie niczego odmówić.

- Kilka dni…? Oh…

- Tak ze trzy – Ostre kły przesunęły się po jego szyi, wywołując dreszcz.

- Trzy… ah!... dobrze… - Severus wyjąkał i został nagrodzony orgazmem, gdy w końcu ostre kły zanurzyły się w jego szyi, wysyłając olbrzymią falę przyjemności. Ile razy w ciągu dnia można dochodzić w jego wieku? Potter chyba chciał go zabić seksem.


	4. Rozdział 4

4.

Kolejny dzień minął dla nich bardzo podobnie i chociaż Severus nie szczędził chłopakowi ciętych uwag, poddawał się jego działaniom tylko z niewielką ilością marudzenia, pocieszając się tym, że już niedługo Potter go wypuści. Właśnie karmił go po tym, jak sam zjadł bardzo pyszny obiad (nie wiedział, że Gryfon potrafi tak wspaniale gotować), gdy Znak na jego lewym przedramieniu zapłonął. Cholera, że też Mroczny Pan nie mógł wybrać sobie lepszej chwili na wezwanie go! Spróbował odsunąć od siebie młodego wampira, jednak ten przyszpilił go do łóżka, warcząc.

- Potter, muszę iść. Mroczny Pan mnie wzywa i jeżeli nie odpowiem… - Severus urwał widząc, że Potter wcale go nie słucha, a zamiast tego wpatruje się z nienawiścią w Mroczny Znak i warczy coraz głośniej i groźniej. – Potter… Harry…!

Chłopak rzucił się na jego przedramię i wbił kły w skórę pokrytą tatuażem, wywołując tym tak silny ból, że Severus aż krzyknął. Próbował wyrwać się z żelaznego uścisku, jednak wampir zdawał się w ogóle go nie słyszeć, a już wkrótce siły zaczęły go opuszczać i stracił przytomność.

Severus obudził się czując delikatne liźnięcia na lewym przedramieniu, tam gdzie znajdował się jego Mroczny Znak. Gwałtownie otworzył oczy. Mroczny Znak, Voldemort, wezwanie…! Popatrzył w dół i zamrugał. Jego ręka powinna teraz cholernie boleć, chyba, że wzrok zaczynał już płatać mu figle. Przedramię wyglądało na poszarpane, jednak rana bardzo szybko się zaleczała pod wpływem magicznego wampirzego języka i śliny. Pościel wyglądała znacznie gorzej. Była przesiąknięta czymś, co wyglądało jak bardzo czarna krew. Dopiero po kilku minutach obserwowania chłopaka dotarło do niego, że wyleczona skóra nie jest pokryta żadnym tatuażem. Potterowi udało się usunąć Mroczny Znak? Ale to przecież niemożliwe! To… to…

- Potter? – Severus wychrypiał, wciąż wpatrując się w swoje przedramię jak zahipnotyzowany.

- Mmm? – Chłopak na moment przeniósł swoje zielone spojrzenie na niego, po czym znów skoncentrował się na już prawie całkowicie zaleczonej skórze. Po czymś co musiało być wielką dziurą zostało tylko kilka srebrzystych blizn i Snape walczył o to, by wielki uśmiech nie wypłynął mu na usta.

- Czy ty usunąłeś moje połączenie z Mrocznym Panem? – Snape wyszeptał z niedowierzaniem. Jak to mogło w ogóle być możliwe? Przecież to piętno było na całe życie. Nie można było usunąć Mrocznego Znaku. Nawet jeżeli ktoś stracił rękę, to tatuaż po prostu się przemieszczał w jakieś inne miejsce. To świństwo nie znikało nawet po śmierci!

Potter jeszcze przez chwilę lizał jego przedramię, a gdy już poczuł się usatysfakcjonowany odsunął się od niego i położył obok Severusa, przytulając mężczyznę do siebie.

- Jesteś mój i tylko mój. Chyba nie myślałeś, że pozwolę ci nosić symbol przynależności do kogoś innego? – Potter część wypowiedzi wywarczał.

- Ale co z połączeniem? Z magią, która w nim siedziała? – Snape uniósł przedramię by lepiej przyjrzeć się siateczce cienkich srebrnych blizn. Nie układały się w żaden konkretny kształt, jak na przykład bezbarwny Mroczny Znak.

- Ja nie czuję już w tym żadnej magii, Severusie. – Harry ziewnął i przytulił się do niego bliżej. – Prześpijmy się, dobrze? To mnie jakoś zmęczyło…

Severus przeniósł wzrok na swojego wampira i odkrył, że ten już smacznie śpi. Oto nadarzała się doskonała okazja na małą ucieczkę, o ile chłopak jest wystarczająco zmęczony by się nie obudzić.

oOo

- Severus, co ty tu robisz? – Remus szybko wstał z fotela i odsunął się na drugi koniec salonu.

- Potter zasnął, więc się wymknąłem…

- Oszalałeś? Wracaj do niego natychmiast! – Wilkołak stanął pod ścianą by być jak najdalej od towarzysza młodego wampira.

- Ale Lupin! On usunął mój Znak! Rozumiesz? Jestem wolny! Muszę poinformować o tym Dumbledore'a… a tak właściwie to dlaczego się tak ode mnie odsuwasz? Nie zrobię ci krzywdy, na miłość Merlina… - Severus przestał wymachiwać swoim lewym przedramieniem i popatrzył skonsternowany na Remusa.

- Odsuwam się, ty idioto, żebyś nie miał na sobie zbyt wyraźnego mojego zapachu. Wracaj szybko do niego, umyj się dokładnie i spal te ubrania zanim Harry się obudzi i zrobi nam wszystkim krzywdę! – Lupin bardzo powoli przesunął się do okna i zaczął je otwierać.

- O czym ty mówisz? Potter jest całkowicie spokojny i dobrze wiesz o tym, że nikogo nie skrzywdzi… co ty wyprawiasz? – Severus wszedł do salonu i Lupin wyszedł na parapet, zamknął okno za sobą, popukał się w głowę i zeskoczył na trawę. Całe szczęście, że salon mieścił się na parterze. Snape już podchodził do okna by je otworzyć i zobaczyć czy wilkołak na pewno niczego sobie nie zrobił, gdy usłyszał za sobą bardzo głośne warczenie. Odwrócił się powoli i zobaczył nagiego Pottera stojącego w drzwiach i patrzącego na niego CZERWONYMI oczami. Poczuł przypływ adrenaliny i zrobił krok do tyłu. Cholerny Potter rzucił się na niego i przyszpilił do podłogi.

Remus tymczasem przemknął się na tył domu i wdrapał po rynnie na piętro, gdzie mieściła się jego i Tonks sypialnia. Okno było jak zwykle uchylone, więc wszedł do środka o mało nie wywołując u niej zawału serca.

- Remus! Dlaczego wszedłeś przez okno? – Tonks trzymając się za serce opadła na łóżko. Dziś miała zielone loczki i seledynowe oczy.

- Severus wpadł na genialny pomysł małej ucieczki zanim Harry go wypuścił, więc musiałem jak najszybciej uciekać z salonu. Niestety on stał w drzwiach, więc jedynym wyjściem było okno. – Remus opadł na łóżku koło niej.

- Idiota. – Czarownica pokręciła głową z niedowierzaniem.

- To samo mu powiedziałem.

- Więc… tak jakby jesteśmy tu uziemieni przez jakiś czas? – Tonks zaczęła się bawić włosami za uchem Remusa, dobrze wiedząc jak bardzo jej wilkołak to lubi.

- Mm… masz jakieś sugestie?

- O tak.

oOo

Draco przez ostatnie dni nie wychodził ze swojego pokoju, zbyt pogrążony w mrocznych myślach o tym, że jego towarzysz go nie chce i jeszcze bardzo długo nie będzie go chciał. A przez ten czas będzie się zabawiał z jego ojcem chrzestnym! Stworek przynosił mu od czasu do czasu coś do zjedzenia. Zazwyczaj jakieś kanapki. Młody Malfoy westchnął i poprawił na sobie letnią błękitną szatę. Tak, jego towarzysz jeszcze go nie chciał, ale przecież to nie przeszkadzało w jego planach zaprzyjaźnienia się z nim, prawda? Jak nie patrzeć i tak był impotentem do siedemnastych urodzin, więc to, że Harry nie interesował się nim w romantyczny sposób wcale nie było takim dużym problemem. Mogli sobie grać w czarodziejskie szachy, albo w gargulki, albo w eksplodującego durnia. A za kilka miesięcy, gdy już jego zapach się wzmocni, może Harry by go pocałował… Draco podjął męską decyzję i postanowił w końcu zejść na dół i zobaczyć czy może jego towarzysz jest w kuchni albo w salonie. Aby się nie rozmyślić szybko zbiegł po schodach i stanął jak wryty w drzwiach salonu. Jego oczy o mało nie wyszły na wierzch. Jego towarzysz tu był. Nagi. Z równie nagim Snape'em! Draco chłonął widok łapczywie. Wampir przyszpilał mężczyznę do podłogi, wgryzał się w jego szyję i wchodził w niego od tyłu bardzo ostrymi ruchami. Severus jęczał od czasu do czasu, jednak bardzo słabo, tak jakby już nie miał siły, a Harry warczał coś między jednym wgryzieniem, a drugim. Draco nastawił uszu i wychwycił ledwo zrozumiałe „mój". Nie wiedział co się tu wydarzyło, że Harry czuł aż tak wielką potrzebę pokazania Severusowi do kogo dokładnie należy, ale cieszył się, że nie jest na miejscu czarodzieja. Pewnie będzie cholernie obolały i bez sił przez cały dzień. Draco przełknął i cicho wycofał się na korytarz, a następnie z powrotem do swojej sypialni, by tam przeczekać i poużalać się trochę nad sobą. Taki świetny widok! Taka scena! Był pewien, że byłby to doskonały materiał na małe obciąganko, gdyby tylko nie był cholernym impotentem!

Zanim furia i pragnienie naznaczenia Severusa jako swojego w końcu Harry'ego opuściły, mężczyzna już dawno był nieprzytomny. Chłopak nie czuł się zbyt dobrze z tym co mu zrobił. jak nie patrzeć nie chciał krzywdzić swojego towarzysza! Jednak jakoś musiał mu pokazać do kogo należy i ukarać za zostawienie go samego. Na szczęście Lupin zachował wystarczająco dużo trzeźwości umysłu by uciec zanim się pojawił w salonie. Aż bał się pomyśleć co by zrobił swojemu przybranemu ojcu chrzestnemu, gdyby znalazł go w jednym pomieszczeniu z Severusem. Wiedział, że jakoś w międzyczasie Draco nakrył ich na seksie, jednak obecność blondyna nie wywołała w nim takiej zaborczości jak Remus. Może wilkołak miał rację i Ślizgon też będzie jego towarzyszem gdy już dojrzeje i stanie się wilą. Harry wstał i wziął nieprzytomnego mężczyznę na ręce. Teraz to było nieważne. Musiał zająć się swoim nieposłusznym i łamiącym słowo Severusem.

oOo

Snape obudził się obolały i bardzo szybko stał się świadomy tego, że jest przywiązany do łóżka. Nagi.

- Potter! Rozwiąż mnie natychmiast! – krzyknął i po chwili z łazienki wychyliła się głowa Gryfona.

- Obawiam się, że nie mogę tego zrobić. – odparł i wrócił do łazienki, zostawiając bardzo rozzłoszczonego Mistrza Eliksirów.

- Dlaczego do cholery jasnej nie możesz tego zrobić?

Potter pojawił się obok niego w oka mgnieniu, a jego spojrzenie było bardzo ostre. To sprawiło, że Severus nieco się uspokoił i zaczął analizować całą sytuację.

- Nie dotrzymałeś słowa, Severusie. Obiecałeś, że zostaniesz przy mnie, a przy najbliższej sposobności, gdy już poczułem się wystarczająco bezpiecznie w naszej więzi by naprawdę zasnąć, ot tak sobie uciekłeś. Czy ty wiesz jak ja się wystraszyłem, gdy nie znalazłem ciebie blisko mnie?

Severus uważnie obserwował młodego wampira, z całych sił starając się nie pokazać, że się go… że czuje się niezbyt komfortowo w jego obecności. Przełknął i odchrząknął zanim zebrał się w sobie by coś na to wyznanie odpowiedzieć.

- Przepraszam, jeżeli odczytałeś moje zachowanie jako zdradę, ale _Harry_, ja muszę jak najszybciej poinformować dyrektora o tym, że nie mam już Znaku i nie mogę przez to dla niego już dłużej szpiegować. Musimy jak najszybciej zorganizować nową siatkę… - Wampir zamknął mu usta pocałunkiem pełnym złości.

- Jeżeli Dumbledore wie cokolwiek o wampirach, to wie również, że nie pozwolę mojemu towarzyszowi narażać się szpiegując. Jeżeli chciałeś go o czymś powiadomić, wystarczyło powiedzieć. – Harry wciąż pochylał się nad Severusem, patrząc mu prosto w oczy.

- Mam uwierzyć, że pozwoliłbyś mi spotkać się z dyrektorem gdybym powiedział, że chcę to zrobić? – Snape popatrzył na niego z niedowierzaniem. Przez te kilka dni, które spędził uwięziony ze swoim wampirem, przekonał się na własnej skórze jak bardzo zaborczy Potter potrafił być jeżeli wbił sobie jakiś idiotyzm do głowy. Jak na przykład to, że Severus jako jego towarzysz nie ma nic do gadania.

- Oczywiście, że nie pozwoliłbym ci na coś takiego. Już ci mówiłem, że nie czuję się jeszcze pewnie w naszej więzi. – Harry usiadł wygodnie i oparł się o poduszki, podczas, gdy wciąż związany Severus, posłał mu mordercze spojrzenie. – Ale zawsze mogłeś napisać do niego list, zaczarować tak by tylko Dumbledore mógł go odczytać, a ja poprzez Tonks lub Lupina, albo nawet Draco, upewniłbym się, że list dotarł prosto do staruszka, a jego odpowiedź do ciebie.

Severus zamrugał zaskoczony. O tym nie pomyślał. Zresztą kto by przypuszczał, że ktokolwiek będzie chciał z własnej woli robić za jakiegoś cholernego posłańca czy ludzką sowę. Pokręcił głową i zrezygnowany spróbował znaleźć sobie wygodniejszą pozycję.

- Jak długo masz zamiar trzymać mnie związanym? – Zapytał w końcu, gdy Potter przez dłuższą chwilę siedział cicho z zamkniętymi oczami. Wampir miał czelność uśmiechnąć się nieco złośliwie pod nosem.

- No nie wiem… podoba mi się widok ciebie nagiego i tak bezbronnego… - Gryfon zmierzył go intensywnym spojrzeniem i Severus przełknął, czując, że zaczyna się robić mu goręcej. I to wcale nie od złości. Na Merlina, nie zamierzał stać się marionetką, którą Potter będzie mógł sterować już samym spojrzeniem. Szybko pomyślał o Albusie zabawiającym się z Minervą i znów mógł bez problemu przywołać na twarz swój markowy grymas. Wampir wydawał się tym bardzo rozbawiony. Po chwili wstał i podszedł do biurka. Chłopak czuł się w jego pokoju jak w swoim własnym i szybko przetrząsnął szuflady odnajdując pergamin i pióro. Otworzył kałamarz stojący na mahoniowym blacie, po czym usiadł wygodnie w krześle i zaczął pisać.

- Co robisz? – Snape postanowił przemilczeć zachowanie Pottera.

- Piszę list do Dumbledore'a. Przecież chciałeś go powiadomić o tym, że nie będziesz już dłużej dla niego pracował. – Gryfon wzruszył ramionami i przez chwilę zastanowił nad napisanymi słowami, po czym zaczął pisać dalej.

- Nie będę dla niego dłużej szpiegował, Potter. Nie mam zamiaru rezygnować z mojej pracy w Hogwarcie. – Severus wysyczał, posyłając chłopakowi groźne spojrzenie. – Poza tym wolałbym osobiście napisać tak ważną wiadomość, więc… - Mężczyzna znacząco szarpnął się w więzach, jednak Potter w ogóle nie zwrócił na niego uwagi. Zamiast tego dokończył pisać z zamaszystym podpisem, zwinął pergamin i wyszedł z pokoju.

- Skoczę po coś do jedzenia. – Rzucił zanim zamknął drzwi, zostawiając za sobą bardzo niezadowolonego Mistrza Eliksirów.

Harry chciał to załatwić jak najszybciej. Po tamtym wyskoku ze strony jego towarzysza wciąż nie czuł się zbyt pewnie i chciał być cały czas blisko niego. Ale ta sprawa była najwyraźniej bardzo ważna dla mężczyzny. Z jednej strony Harry go rozumiał, naprawdę. Jednak z drugiej czuł niepokój na myśl o tym, że poinformowanie Dumbledore'a jest dla niego ważniejsze od ustabilizowania się ich więzi. Na dodatek Gryfona męczyło poczucie winy z powodu tego co zrobił swojemu towarzyszowi w szale zaborczości… ten mentlik w uczuciach wcale nie pomagał. Wcale a wcale.

Remus siedział w kuchni czytając gazetę i pijąc herbatę. Harry zmarszczył na to brwi. Nie żeby mu przeszkadzał spokój na Grimmauld Place, ale zaczynało go zastanawiać co się stało z Weasleyami i Hermioną. Nie przypominał sobie by widział ich od czasu gdy Remus sprowadził go do tego domu.

- Dzień dobry, Harry. – Wilkołak podniósł na niego swoje zmęczone oczy i uśmiechnął się lekko, tak jakby uciekanie przez okno przed rozwścieczonym wampirem było dla niego codziennością.

- Hej. Remus, słuchaj… przepraszam za tamto. – Harry popatrzył na niego niezręcznie, na co Lupin uśmiechnął się szerzej.

- Nic się nie stało. Kto jak kto, ale ja aż za dobrze wiem jak się wtedy czułeś. – Harry uśmiechnął się na to i przytaknął ze zrozumieniem. – To co cię wyciągnęło z pokoju?

- Przyszedłem po coś do jedzenia. Poza tym Severus upierał się, że koniecznie musi powiadomić Dumbledore'a, że już nie będzie dla niego szpiegował. Mógłbyś przekazać mu list ode mnie? – Harry położył zwinięty pergamin na stole i zabrał się za przygotowywanie czegoś smacznego i pożywnego dla swojego towarzysza. Jak nie patrzeć Severus stracił bardzo dużo krwi i nie odczuwa tego tylko dlatego, że jest unieruchomiony na łóżku. Harry popatrzył na zegarek, była dopiero ósma rano. – Pozostali jeszcze śpią?

Chłopak stał odwrócony plecami do wilkołaka i dlatego nie zauważył jego miny.

- Ah, racja… nie było cię przy tym. – Remus znów poczuł jak wzbiera w nim złość na myśl o tym, co dyrektor i Molly chcieli zrobić jego szczeniakowi. Zdusił ją w sobie i postanowił, że teraz jest równie dobry czas jak każdy inny na uświadomienie chłopaka. – Wrócili do Nory. Harry, co wiesz o przepisach Ministerstwa dotyczących magicznych istot?

-Tylko tyle co opowiedział nam Binns na historii magii. Na początku wszyscy byliśmy równi, ale później zaczęto nakładać ograniczenia i klasyfikować nas nie jako ludzi, a zwykłe zwierzęta. Proces następował stopniowo i jego skutkiem jest to, że gdy tylko zostałem zmieniony moja różdżka się złamała. – Ostatnie Harry dodał z żalem. Różdżka była dla niego niczym przedłużenie dłoni i wciąż czuł się bez niej trochę jak kaleka.

- Tak, to jeden z przepisów. – Remus zgodził się. – Ja również nie mogę posługiwać się prawdziwą różdżką i zapewne gdy nie zgłoszę się na kolejną kontrolę z Albusem jako moim poręczycielem zastępcza różdżka również mi się złamie.

Harry odwrócił się od krojenia składników na owocową sałatkę i popatrzył na swojego przybranego ojca chrzestnego marszcząc brwi w zamyśleniu.

- Nie rozumiem. – Przyznał w końcu.

- Każda magiczna istota ma obowiązek zarejestrować się w Ministerstwie i w czasie tej rejestracji jest… jak to oni ładnie nazywają? Pacyfikowana. Okaleczają nas i zmuszają do wypicia eliksiru, przez który nie możemy ani odnaleźć swojego towarzysza ani mieć dzieci. – Harry wyglądał na chorego. – Jeżeli ma się kogoś wpływowego jako poręczyciela, to możemy dostać tak zwaną zastępczą różdżkę, która pozwala na wykonywanie kilku prostych zaklęć. Ponieważ moim był sam wielki Albus Dumbledore dostałem różdżkę o bardzo dużych możliwościach.

- Oni… oni tobie to zrobili? – Gryfon zaczynał się robić coraz bardziej zielony na twarzy. Remus przytaknął.

- Gdy zostałem ugryziony przepisy dotyczące wilkołaków jeszcze nie były takie surowe, jednak wciąż musiałem wypić ten eliksir i mieć wyrwane kły. W czasie każdej kontroli spiłowują mi zęby, usuwają pazury i upewniają się, że nie staram się o potomka.

Harry zamrugał nie rozumiejąc czegoś.

- Ale przecież ty i Tonks… i mówiłeś, że eliksir…

- Najwyraźniej istnieje sposób aby zniwelować działanie eliksiru w jakimś aspekcie, ale to w tej chwili nie jest ważne. – Remus pokręcił głową, by uspokoić myśli. – Ważne jest to, że zarówno Dumbledore jak i Weasleyowie uznali, że musisz poddać się całej tej Ministerskiej procedurze.

- Co takiego? – Harry poczuł, że robi mu się słabo.

- Uznali, że nie jesteś już Harry'm, ale niebezpiecznym stworzeniem. Molly była oburzona już samym tym, że Cię tutaj przyprowadziłem. Powiedziałem im, że nie pozwolę na okaleczenie ciebie, więc się stąd wynieśli. I już nie wrócą. Wyrzuciłem ich z Fideliusa. – Remus miał bardzo groźny błysk w oku, gdy mówił o ludziach, których chłopak do tej pory uważał za swoją rodzinę. To, co powiedział mu wilkołak… nie mógł w to uwierzyć. Widzieli, że Remus nie jest taki jak opisują wilkołaki książki, więc dlaczego nie mogli na tej podstawie dojść do wniosku, że może i w stosunku do innych istot Ministerstwo kłamie? Może jeżeli napisze do Hermiony i do Rona, to zauważą i zrozumieją? Przecież to było głupie; ot tak sobie przekreślić ich wieloletnią przyjaźń, tylko dlatego, że zmienił mu się metabolizm i umiejętności. Przecież nie był potworem, prawda? Prawda? Młody wampir poczuł wielką potrzebę znalezienia się przy Severusie, którego bliskość zawsze dawała mu uczucie komfortu i tego spokoju, którego teraz bardzo potrzebował. Podziękował Remusowi za wszystko, wziął przygotowane jedzenie i szybko udał się do sypialni Mistrza Eliksirów.

- Coś szybko wróciłeś. – Severus powitał go z przekąsem, jednak gdy tylko zauważył jego minę, zmarszczył brwi zaniepokojony. – Co się stało?


End file.
